You know you love me as partner
by Randomwoohoo
Summary: The one-shot story based on the infamous scene "You know you love me" In tribute to the Wildehopps week.


In celebration of 11/05/17 the last day of Wildehopps week

* * *

"You know you love me."

Alone in a large cruiser, stopped at a traffic light, Nick Wilde, the first fox ZPD police officer, grinned furtively while observing his partner, Judy Hopps, the ZPD's first rabbit officer.

"Do I know that?"

The way she musing made his grin unawarely fade slightly.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Once a tod heard an answer, he recalled his smile, wider than before. When the traffic signal switched to green, a doe resumed driving the car. Nick had not finished asking Judy yet.

"Love me like-!?"

Suddenly, a tricked out red sports car blasted pass, cutting them off, so she had to abruptly press the brake to stop the cruiser, interrupting the fox. Two officers poke their heads to get a good look. It was indeed the same car as in reports they received from Chief Bogo to shut him down. They know their partner's mind by merely making eye contact. Nick put on shades then hit the siren. Hopps stomped on the gas pedal. The patrol cruiser took off in pursue. Hiding underneath the glasses, the tod peeked at the doe…

˜"*°•.˜"*°• •°*"˜.•°*"˜

The bunny, stretching out, ambled along the Zootopia Police Department's hallway with the fox after successfully arresting Flash, Hundred yard dash. Even though they owed him a favor during the missing otter case, they needed to do their duties. In the end, the sloth was punished according to regulations, withdrawn the driving license, fined and released afterwards.

"That was a piece of cake. Right, Nick?"

"If we still stuck with that three-wheel joke-mobile, we wouldn't accomplish within 48 hours."

"Oh well… but I have a partner like you. No matter what the circumstances, we will find a way out, won't we?"

The rabbit jerked her elbow to nudge the fox. Her sparkling naïve eyes caused Nick to chortle.

"You are flattering me, Darling."

"Ha ha, by the way, back in the car, what were you gonna ask me?"

That question caught him off guard. Nick averted his gaze, pondering.

"Ummm…"

While the tod was hesitating, the doe tilted her neck. He turned around, looking down at her. Their eyes accidentally met which made him startled.

"Let's save it for later when we'll be alone, Carrots."

"Eh?"

Judy was baffled, not quite understanding her partner. She raised her left eyebrow in confusion. Whenever Nick viewed his bunny's muddled expression, he felt unexpectedly reassured and could regain his sly smirk.

"Hopps~! Wilde~! Welcome back~"

"Hi there! How you're doing, Clawhauser?"

A chubby cheetah at the reception desk, Benjamin Clawhauser, got the duo's attention with his cheerfulness. The favorite ZPD receptionist waved his paw as greeting for Judy and Nick. They changed their direction to the cheetah instead.

"You two are so close, always sticking together like you're dating."

Clawhauser leaned forwards rest his round cheeks on his paws as wagging his tail.

"Of course, cuz we-"

"Hey, don't get it wrong. Nick and I are partners."

Tod's ears pointed back. His tail fell wearily. He clearly felt upset. But not because he was cut off. It was those words the doe said.

They were neither insults nor abuses. Foxes such as him got used to the hatred towards their kind. Those affronts could not get to him; however, that harmless statement compared with a slap on his face. Nick concealed his emotion, keeping a mask intact before anyone noticed.

"That's too bad. You guys are best match."

"Yep, we are, so we get along well."

Judy hooked her arms in one of Nick's and showed a thumb-up at Clawhauser. The tod swayed to the doe's side.

"Yeah yeah Carrots"

Nick picked Judy's paw off slowly and gradually slipped away, leaving the bunny chitchatting with the cheetah. Nonetheless, he could not escape from Officer Hopps senses. She heard the fox's footsteps. When she felt he was getting too far from her, she turned and bounded to her partner. She intended to catch up with him.

"Where are you going? Wait for me!"

"Where I am going is my business. We're not dating. We don't have to be together all the time. Though we are the best partners, whoopsie, that's just our duties… when the shift is over, we'll be on our own separated ways. No need to concern."

Nick stopped walking then talked while turning his back on Judy. His tone was playfully sarcastic like always but there was something off. The doe paused. The tod continued pacing, paws in pant pockets. Eyes widened, Clawhauser shifted his worried gape between Nick and Judy.

"If there's nothing more, may I be excused?~ I got things to take care~ of~"

"Nick…"

"What now?"

The fox about-faced to ask in annoyance. Instantly, out of the blue, the rabbit rushed to throw a cross punch into the middle of his tummy.

"Augh!?"

Tear leaking out, Nick dropped to knees, placing his paws on stomach. On the cheetah's side, he who witnessed situation from beginning gasped, covering the mouth.

Judy tugged Nick's tie, pulling his focus from pain to her. She roared so loud that she gathered surrounding attention.

"Dumb fox! No need to concern? For me, you equated to one of my limbs. No! My eye! It's true that they come in pair. Mammals can survive from losing a limb or an eye, still who ever want to lose it?"

The bunny took a deep breath, lifting other paw to grab hold of the tie.

"My desire is to be your partner, Nick. Not officer partner, not hanging out partner, Nicholus Wilde… Will you be my life partner?"

Nick avoided her stare. He chuckled.

"What are you saying, Fluff? Life partner you mean is just a friend, isn't it?"

Gnashing the teeth and squeezing paws tight, the doe hauled the tod close as she gave a kiss.

"!"

Fox drink deep of the sweet soft taste pressed on his lips. Both ended the kiss. Nick swallowed the left warm essence, infiltrating into his mouth, while he was leaning backwards to create a space but Judy restrained him by pulling his tie.

"So… does friend do that?"

"…"

They breathed upon each other as their faces flared up. Tod was so dazed that he could not pronounce.

"Answer me, Nick! Will you be my life partner?"

"Ca-calm down, Carrots. We're still at the department."

"Don't change the subject, Slick! When you asked me do I know I love you, I replied directly."

"O-M Goodness!"

Clawhauser exclaimed. The rest of officers' jaws dropped simultaneously. And it seemed they were too loud. They unintentionally disturbed Chief Bogo. The cape buffalo came out from his office.

"What's happening? What's with the noise!?"

The situation became worse. The officers had gathered way too many. Nick decided he scooped Judy up. Rabbit's body was lifted up in the air. The strong arms supported her back and legs. She gazed at her fox.

Nick stood up and dashed out of ZPD. Judy blushed in his arms. She released his tie, staring at the tod as though she was casted the spell, so she was unable to take her eyes off of him. Nick tittered and stated.

"Sly bunny, you hustled my heart out good. Can't believe a fox like me would get hustled by cute rabbit like you twice."

The heat radiated throughout her face and ears

"Shut up, Slick Nick! Don't call me cute…"

Tod beamed at doe while carrying her. She bent her head to nestle his shoulder and smiled

"Yes sir, Partner"


End file.
